Secrets Run Deep
by Dragon Dani
Summary: Harry faces the next be challange of life...his girlfriends family....that and his girlfriend, the flaming Victoria Snape.


Just the Beginning  
  
"Rose she's beautiful, just like you..." breather Matheson Snape, beaming down at the baby girl cooing in his wife's arms.  
  
"Yes, quite," came the cold draw of Severus Snape behind him.  
  
"Brother, so glad you made it," hissed Matheson, "I'd take it to be safe to assume you're flying skills have yet to fail you?"  
  
"No, no more then beauty has left you, darling Rose." He swept past Matheson and bent down over the child, "She is lovely..." he muttered. "And does my niece have a name?"  
  
Severus straightened, and stared down at the girl, his eyes lacking any emotion. He's niece, the words felt odd passing his lips yet, so true. This tiny little girl, only a few hours old was his niece. His face remained impassive, only his eyes softened as the child cooed and opened her eyes. She clenched her fists and blinked twice at him. She had her mothers eyes, bright blue, but they were harsh like her fathers, only not so harsh that one would think she already hated everything she could someday learn to love. Severus's eyes passed over her tiny features. Her black hair clinging to her scalp in ringlets.  
  
He knew he would never let any one hurt her, never could let any one hurt her. She was his niece and she needed him more then he could ever know, but some secret part of him knew that one day he might need her just as much as she would ever need him. "Severus, are you listening to me?" Rose asked, drawing his attention away from the child and back to the face of his sister-in-law. "Hummm...." "I was saying we had named her Victoria Elizabeth Rose Snape." Rose replied. Severus hardly heard for his was to deep in thought about what would come as the tiny girl before him grew into the beautiful young woman he knew she would become. Was he ready to turn his life upside-down for her? Would he have to? And did he really care if he indeed did? All questions that where buzzing threw his mind. Victoria Elizabeth Rose Snape, he thought, born October 31st to a death eater and his secret half-blood wife in the middle of a war between right and wrong. Born on the wrong side. 8 years passed as things fell into place. Victoria began to walk and talk, and slowly to show the tale tell signs of being a witch. At the age of 3 she was transporting sweets to her room, by six she was begging her father for a broom, and by seven she was flying that broom around the house after an enchanted golf ball. "Uncle Sev, Uncle Sev!!!" she squeaked, running down the hall to where he stood in the opened doorway. "Yes?" Severus Snape replied rasing an eyebrow at the girl, who was now clinging to his leg. "Guess what today is..." "Hummmm.....November 31st if i remember correctly." "Nope!" She giggled. "Well is it tuesday?" He asked. "No.." "Monday?" "No silly!" "Well then Vicky I guess i don't know what today is." he sneered. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kneeled in the floor beside her. She whispered in his ear, "It's my birthday!" "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought you this," he said, his voice dark as he pulled a colorfully wrapped box from the pocket of his robes. Victoria took the box and squealed in delight as she ripped off the paper and a tiny golden ball flew out of the box. " Better go catch that." Severus Snape said as he stood up to face his sister-in-law. "Severus, you shouldn't have..." Rose said. " It's nothing, She loves it and it's better then this old golf ball." he said gripping the ball tightly in his hand, "It won't run into your walls.." Rose smiled as Victoria came vooming back by closely following the snitch, screaming thank you as she flew off towards the kitchen. "You welcome Vicky..." Severus called after her, "She's just like her mother." he muttered to himself turning to rose once again. "Severus brother, don't tell me you're going soft..."hissed Matheson Snape. "No just trying to be her uncle." "Oh really..." Matheson barked. "Now please don't do this Matheson, we never get to see Severus, lett him enjoy his visit." Rose sighed. "Yes, Matheson, Let me enjoy my evening with your wonderful family. "Now lets go sit in the drawing room, standing here in this hall is no way to entertain."said Rose, leading the two into the room off the right of the hall. Together the 3 sat talking about the past year, and the latest on the Ministry. They had been debating the use of dragons for potion supplies when Victoria walked in with the broom over one shoulder and the snitch in her hand. Her hair was tumbling around her face and a grin flickered across her lips. "What have you broken now?" Matheson snapped. "Nothing..."She said then turning to Severus added, "I got it!!!" "And you look as if you've won the Quidditch Cup, Vicky," said Rose beaming at the child. "More likely she's broken it..." hissed Matheson. At the moment know one heard him for the old grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room begain to chime away the hours, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing. "Ten already? It's a shame, but I do have classes to teach tomorrow, and I best be going now." Said Severus, "Come Vicky, see your favorite uncle to the door." He stood up nodded to Rose and glared at Matheson for a moment before her swept out of the room with Victoria close behind. "Uncle Sev...have you gotta?" she asked, watching him as he put on his cloak and took his broom stick from beside the door. "Yes I gotta, but I'll sent you an owl every day if you promise to send on back." He winked at her and kneeled for a final hug before opening the door. "Now off to bed with you..." "Really uncle Sev? You'll send me an owl every day?" she asked, eyes wide with hope. "Really." "Really, really?" "Really, really! Now go to bed." He said. Victoria took one more look at her Uncle, then skipped off down the hall that lead to the bedroom. Snape left the quiet house and begain his long flight back to Hogwarts. He arrived close to midnight. Mean while back at the home of Matheson and Rose Snape the pair were in the kitchen, talking quietly until... "NO! Matheson you're not doing that to her, she just a child..." Rose screamed, now crying hestaricaly. "You can't stop me!" He spat back at her. "Maybe not but I'm sure as hell gonna try!"Rose cursed under her breath as she felt tiny hands wrap themselves arounf her own. "What Victoria?" "Mommy...." She cried. The room flashed bright green as matheson shouted, "Avada Kedavra!". His eyes burned with anger as he watched his wifes body fall to the floor beside his daughter. "And now for your birthday present...." He sneered. Victoria trimbled as he rose his wand to her, and fainted as the mark etched itself into the pale flesh. Some where hidden in a dark forest the meager, half-alive, Voldemort began to laugh. He had one again. Deep in the heart of Hogwarts, Potions Master Severus Snape awoke in a cold sweat. He had failed them both. He wouldn't let it happen again. 


End file.
